starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:HotCat
Saludos Saludos, HotCat, he visto el artículo de Christophsis, lo has copiado de la wiki inglesa, pero tradúcelo enseguida, vale. De ahora en adelante me gustaría que tradujeras los textos de la wiki inglesa antes que copiarlo, por que está mal. --DarthRevan1ºof the sith 20:09 12 jul 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry for this. As you may have noticed, HotCat is a bot that adds interwiki links to Star Wars wikis in other languages. This happened successfully before, and therefore I suppose that this was just a random mistake and don't know what went wrong. Should this bug happen again, please tell me so I maybe can better find out which part of the bot is wrong and correct it. With just one edit this is too difficult. --C-3P0 18:18 12 jul 2009 (UTC) DarthRevan1ª of the sith de nuevo Saludos, me gustaría que redactaras tu portada de usuario para conocerte, ya que has reyenado muchos artículos, y me gustaría ver quien esel que ha hecho todo eso, y recuerda que no debes de copiar directamente de la wikipedia inglesa. Usuario:DarthRevan1ºof the sith :Again, as the programmer of HotCat, I'm sorry (I could answer with HotCat's account but then I would have to logout and login with the HotCat account which is too much work for me). Please give me a link to the page where the page was copied because most edits are successfully and I can't control every edit. And I do not speak Spanish and won't write any articles; I only do cleanup stuff. Please write me in English if you can because I can only understand your text through Google Translate and the translations are only partially correct. --C-3P0 06:19 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola HotCat. Bienvenido a SW WIKI ESPAÑOL. Pasalo bien y como Revan dice, pon tu página de usuario :We already have made a user page on Wookieepedia (en:User:HotCat) and planned user pages for the other wikis as well, but thanks for the reminder. --C-3P0 06:19 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Mmm... No se si saben, pero él es un Bot, no es un usuario... 21:54 13 jul 2009 (UTC) :Y que es un Bot? ::Yes, HotCat is a bot, which is a computer program or a robot which does things automatically that would only take a long time for humans to do (like the interwiki links). Because of the bot we can concentrate on other things, like writing good articles, and do not have to worry about the interwikis. --C-3P0 06:19 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Errors Hello C-3PO, it seems like your bot makes mistakes sometimes: http://es.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Amaiza_Foxtrain&curid=10816&diff=97620&oldid=43552. Although this error may be from the server, so the bot didn’t get access to the database. By the way, wikia have a “bot flag”, that makes the bot’s contributions don’t appear in recent changes, you need to contact the staff for this. Greetings.--Marlon 15:55 23 jul 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the notice. A similar problem appeared at the French wiki once. It should be quite easy to detect if this problem occures so I hope to have this bug fixed soon. About the bot flag, when I asked Wookieepedia's admins a month ago in the chat if they could give me a bot flag they said the bot would make too few edits to receive bot status. But after seeing how the Recent Changes were flooded, they changed their mind. ;-) So HotCat has a bot status now on some wikis but not on all. However, I can contact the staff so they give HotCat global bot status on all wikis. Have a nice day, C-3P0 06:05 24 jul 2009 (UTC) Content is replaced with article from another wiki Hi HotCat, is a great work what the bot do, okay I recognize that, but please do something to do not appear in the contributions list and other thing, please arrange your bot, because is not the first time the bot change the contents of the pages, and doing so, the great purpose of the bot is being ruined. Please! I beg you.--Lop-Har Kela 18:38 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :If I understand you correctly, you do not want HotCat to appear in the Recent Changes (Cambios Recientes). This is possible, and in the English wiki, the HotCat changes are not displayed in the recent changes. Although HotCat is a computer bot and not a normal user, it is registered as a normal user in the Spanish wiki. You have to ask one of your admins (I do not know them) to change the usergroup of HotCat to "Bots" (Especial:ListaDerechosGrupos). This way, HotCat edits will no longer show in the recent changes. In the edit history ("historial"), HotCat will still be displayed, and it is not possible to remove HotCat from that list. Have a nice weekend, C-3P0 19:01 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :*Neither bureaucrats nor sysops of Wikia's wikis can add a bot flag. You have to use Special:Contact. Xd1358 19:07 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :::I notified the Wikia staff about the bot flag, but I think Lop-Har Kela actually meant edits like this one where the contents of the page were replaced with an article from another wiki (in this case from the Dutch wiki). I already know of this bug but, unfortunately, unless I can find out why this is happening, I am not able to fix it. --C-3P0 20:03 7 feb 2010 (UTC) ::::Again, I apologize for all the trouble HotCat has caused you. While I was looking through the code, I now definitely found the problem. Basically, I had the interwiki links of our wiki and the interwikis of other wikis saved in two different places, and I sometimes forgot to synchronize both lists. HotCat was now updated and the problem should no longer occur. Thank you for your understanding, C-3P0 15:01 9 may 2010 (UTC)